Dorianus Ven Adrien
The current head of the Technology division of the Corpus Branch within the Vitores Tenebras. Dorianus Ven Adrien is a ambitious visionary with intentions of absorbing each of the divisions of the Corpus Branch and even gradually coming to claim power within the Vitores Tenebras itself. However, Dorianus Ven Adrien must first overcome the obstical that is his supperior, the authoritarian Rogue Inquisitor Cutler Kar. History Early Life Becoming a Magos Exploritor Dorianus Ven Adrien, following the hardships of his youth and earliest years within the Adeptus Mechanicus pressed onwards with his own path, eventually finding his way into the ranks of a Exploritor Fleet. He spent centuries slowly working his way through the command authorities of the Fleet until he was the second of one of the Magos Exploritor's of the fleet. It was here that the true sparks of ambition set within Dorianus would take hold. Intentionally Dorianus misguided the vessel he was assigned to with his Magos to a location several light years away from the primary fleet. At first such a error was seen only as such and during this time both the vessel's machine spirit and the Magos Exploritor simply planned to give Dorianus a light punishment for causing such error. However the true gravity of this mistake would later become apparent as the vessel was soon decended upon by a small fleet or orkish raiders. While the fighting was fierce it was calculated that so long as the Magos Exploritor participate in the counter-boarding actions against the orks then the battle would be won without need to contact the rest of the fleet. Outside of these calculations fell Dorianus' ambitions, with the Magos Exploritor away from the helm and near the enemy Dorianus intentionally caused malfunctions in his segment of the defense drawing the Exploritor to his section of the vessel. Then with the Exploritor at his side in the midst of a close combat action with the Orks, Dorianus betrayed his comrades, ensuring he was the only survivor of the battle and that the records were appropriately altered. By the end of the conflict the vessel had successfully driven away the orks, if with significantly less efficiency than what the machine spirit predicted, and Dorianus Ven Adrien was automatically promoted to the ranking of Magos Exploritor in order to fill the gap left by the death of his former Superior. Defection With a ship of the Exploritor fleet at his command Magos Dorianus began his own line of experimentation and fact searching. However the more Dorianus looked into new sciences and the more the tech-priest dreamed of grandeur the closer his ambitions and betrayals came to being exposed. As he neared exposure Dorianus was contacted by Cutler Kar, a rouge Inquisitor with plans of begining his own scientific research group for the sake of an organization calling themselves the Vitores Tenebras. To join this group, though would to become a true heretek, a full and irredeemable betrayal of the cult mechanicus. In return though the technology and potential for power was far greater, and so Dorianus began his betrayal. First the Magos needed to conceal his defection, working with the Inquisitor he staged the destruction of his vessel, all hands lost with the ship. Before the loss of his vessel though, he looted the ship's store of automata taking each of the cybernetic war machines and placing them under his control before he slaughtered his way out of his vessel and into a escape craft, from where he watched as his ship was slowly blasted apart by a small fleet of traitor ships. From that point forward Dorianus Ven Adrien would serve the Inquisitor Cutler Kar...until he could claim the man's power for himself. Taking command of the Technology Division Personality Summary The personality of Dorianus Ven Adrien is well recorded and documented. Dorianus Ven Adrien according to record is a well spoken and calculating Magos, who places the mission well before himself. To the Dorianus Ven Adrien of record loyalty and devotion to his superior, particularly Cutler Kar is the highest priority, while personal ambitions and his own vision take a significantly lesser position. The wall spoken Magos takes all care to be properly prepared to tend to the needs of his supperiors at all times, and was recorded as of abandoning the Adeptus Mechanicus due to the machine cult's willingness to sacrifice his subordinates for pointless endevers. Outside of the official records, however Dorianus Ven Adrien is an self centric and ambitious individual, whose vision, no mater how well hidden, takes priority. He puts forwards a front of subservience and care for those under his command but in reality he spends his time plotting the overthrow of his superiors, ever seeking more power and knowledge, while thinking of his subordinates as little more than raw components to be used to build his dreams upon. Known Appearance Recorded Abilities and Talents Belongings Known Assosiates and Adversaries Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Dark Mechanicum Category:Excommunicate Traitoris Category:Heretics